Harold le Trahis
by saya59410
Summary: Harold n'aurais jamais cru que son village l'aurait banni! Les dieux interviennent, le jeune viking fait la connaissance de sa nouvelle famille, il apprend a se battre! Ils l'ont brisé mais eux l'ont recueillit, IL lui a offert le ciel et ses ailes! Beurk regrettera sa décision!
1. Chapter 1

Chap1: Décision

« -DRAGONS! »

Tout le monde était dehors pour combattre nos ennemis de toujours, les dragons, ils nous attaquaient encore et encore. Je suis sortit de chez moi et j'ai filé a la forge

pour donner un coup de main a Geulfor, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai bousculer quelqu'un! Je lui lançais un rapide désolé , j'entrais dans la forge en attrapant une épée et

commençais à l'aiguiser pour que les autres puissent combattre. On leur avait donné des boucliers, des épées et des haches puis sans le faire exprès j 'avais envoyé un

filet dans la tête d'un des nôtres et Geulfor avait râlé encore et toujours contre ma maladresse, il avait même dit qu'il fallait que je cesse d'être moi! Alors j'étais partit

de la forge et de minutes en minutes la situation avait empiré pour arrivé a moi qui avait libéré les dragons capturés! Ta tala je suis foutu! Et là le chef du village de Beurk

Stoick Haddock dit Stoick la Brute et aussi accessoirement mon père avait clairement exprimé son mécontentement en me hurlant dessus. Guelfor m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à

chez moi et je lui avait clairement fais comprendre que je savais que mon père ne m'aimait pas, que je n'était pas celui qu'il voudrait que je soit en lui lançant:

« - Il me regarde toujours avec un air renfrogné comme si on avait lésiné sur la viande de son sandwich! Excusez moi Mademoiselle! Vous m'avez servis la mauvaise progéniture

je pense! J'ai commandé un rejeton double avec bras musclés, supplément de peur au ventre et gloire en extras! Ça c'est une arrête de poisson parlante! »

Pourtant on avait pas été attaqués par la furie nocturne ce soir, on avait vus des Dragons Vipères, des Terribles Terreurs, des Gronks et deux Cauchemars Monstrueux! Et Geulfor

qui me raccompagne chez moi! J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou j'ai 15 ans Merde! Je me lavais et je partit me coucher en ignorant l'appel que je ressentais et qui me hurlai d'aller

dans la foret. Et contrairement a mon habitude j'eu du mal a m 'endormir...

Dans le Grand Hall, tous les vikings adultes s'étaient rassemblés pour parler des deux fléaux de Beurk: les dragons et Harold Haddock le viking inutile!

« -Il a libéré des dragons Stoick! Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, accusa une viking

-Il m'a bousculé en courant vers la forge puis il m'as balancé un filet à dragons dans la figure avec sa machine!, ajouta son voisin

-Il tombe tout le temps, il n 'est jamais là où il faut! Ajouta un viking roux

-Et il ne peut pas combattre les dragons! Il ne pèche pas, ne coupe pas de bois, il passe son temps a rever ou a inventer des machines étranges et inutiles à la forge, rencherit une

autre femme, Il faut vraimment faire quelque chose Stoick ça ne peut plus durer!

-J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire!, annonça le chef, je lui dit de rester a la maison et il n'obéi pas! Quand il va a la forge c'est pour faire je ne sais quoi! Je suis a court d'idée! Je ne sais plus quoi faire du tout! Alors proposez vos solutions et nous voterons! »

Un silence succéda a la tirrade du chef, tous cherchant et réfléchissant a une solution autre que celle qui serais trop radicale pour un enfant de quinze ans. Les murmures

commencèrent a monter dans le garnd hall

_-l'attacher?_

_-l'enfermer?_

_-le punir?_

_-A_lors?, demanda Stoick, que proposez vous?

-Ben ça vas pas vous plaire Chef! Lança un Viking, mais bref... Que ceux qui sont pour le Bannissement d'Harold Haddock lèvent la main!

Stoick ferma les yeux en soupirant devant la majorité de main qui se levèrent. Geulfor lui, les regarda, horifié mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche Stoick reprit la

parole, annoncant la sentence:

" - Très bien, a la majorité, Harold Haddock seera banni demain"

Puis le sujet du nid des dragons fut abordé, ils décidèrent de faire une dernière recherche avant que la glace ne les empèchent de prendre la mer.

C'est tard dans la nuit qu'ils partirent se coucher, après avoir préparer une barque et des vivres pour trois jours pour le départ d'Harold.

Je me réveillais en entendant la porte claquer, quelques minutes plus tard, les ronflements de mon père résonnèrent a travers la maison. Je décidais de répondre a

l'Appel et m'habillais chaudement avant de me faufiller dehors. Je marchais dans les bois, laissant mon instinct me guider, j'arrivais dans une clairière dotée d'un petit lac sur lequel

flottais une boule de lumière qui brillait de mille feux. Lorsque je fus assez près, elle prit la forme d'une femme, bizzarement je n'avais pas peur, j'étais comme rassuré:

" - Harold Haddock, fils de Stoick Haddock et de Valka, demain sera pour toi un jour de grande soufrance

- Que? Quoi? Comment ça je vais souffrir demain? De quoi vous parlez?

Je ne peux pas te le dire jeune mortel, neanmoins les dieux ont décidés de te faire un cadeau. C'est une compensation que nous te donnons avant de te faire passer un test

Acceptes-tu de recevoir le pouvoir de manipuler l'eau a ta guise?

C'est d'accord, répondis-je sans hésiter"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je me réveillais en entendant la porte claquer, quelques minutes plus tard, les ronflements de mon père résonnèrent a travers la maison. Je décidais de répondre a **_

_**l'Appel et m'habillais chaudement avant de me faufiller dehors. Je marchais dans les bois, laissant mon instinct me guider, j'arrivais dans une clairière dotée d'un petit lac sur lequel flottais une boule de lumière qui brillait de mille feux. Lorsque je fus assez près, elle prit la forme d'une femme, bizzarement je n'avais pas peur, j'étais comme rassuré:**_

" _**- Harold Haddock, fils de Stoick Haddock et de Valka, demain sera pour toi un jour de grande soufrance**_

_**- Que? Quoi? Comment ça je vais souffrir demain? De quoi vous parlez?**_

_**Je ne peux pas te le dire jeune mortel, neanmoins les dieux ont décidés de te faire un cadeau. C'est une compensation que nous te donnons avant de te faire passer un test**_

_**Acceptes-tu de recevoir le pouvoir de manipuler l'eau a ta guise?**_

_**C'est d'accord, répondis-je sans hésiter"**_

Chap 2: Pouvoir, Départ, Souffrance

Un filet de lumière la quitta et vint m'entourer, je sentais que quelque chose dormait en moi. Je me tournais vers la femme pour lui poser quelques questions mais elle n 'était plus

là. Je regardais l'eau du lac et pris d'un coup de folie je posais mo pied sur l'eau en exigeant pouvoir marcher sur l'eau, et j'ai réussi! je fis quelques pas peu assurés avant de me

mettre a courir en riant a gorge déployée! Quand je montrerais ça a mon père il sera forcé de reconnaître que je ne suis plus un petit garçon! Je testais d'autres choses: les jets

d'eau, un bouclier aquatique, respirer et parler sous l'eau puis soulever l'eau pour arroser les arbres et les plantes. Je revins a la réalité en voyant que le soleil commençait a se

leveret que bientôt les autres allaient se réveiller! Je courrais jusqu'à la maisonet filais dans mon lit. Apparament juste a temps puisque j'enttendit mon père se lever et partir vers

le Grand Hall pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres Vikings. Je me retournais et me rendormit en me demandant à quelles souffrances je devrais faire face aujourd'hui...

Stoick la Brute pénétra dans le Grand Hall et s'installa à table pour manger un énorme petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec les villageois de quelques doléances. Quand il eu fini,

il réclama l'attention de ceux qui n' étaient pas là à la réunion, les adolescents et les enfants:

« - Très bien, hier nous avons parlé d'un sujet d'un problème qui concerne tout le village! Et nous avons décidés a la majoritée de bannir Harold du village, il partira dans

quelques instants, je vais allez lui dire de prendre ses affaires. A toutes a l'heure! »

Immediatement, tous se mirent a discuter du Banni et se dispersèrent pour vacquer a leurs occupations tandis que Stoick prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer chez lui

en claquant la porte.

J'enttendais la porte claquer et mon père soupirer, il monta les escaliers et me demanda de prendre toutes les affaires que je jugeais nécéssaire a un très long voyage. Il avait un air

grave, ce qui me fit obéir sans poser de question. Je rassemblais tout mes vêtements chaud, mes papiers,mes crayons puis mes chaussures et mes couvertures, que je mettais dans

un coffre que mon père pris avant de sortir en m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger, ce que je fis. Lorsqu'il revint, il me dit que l'on allait a la forge pour que je prenne mes outils, une

dague, un bouclier, une hache et une pelle, du cuir, du metal puis nous étions sortis pour aller vers le port. Là mon père mis tout dans une barque où je vis mon coffre et des vivres

pour trois jours, je crois que c'est là que j'ai compris ce qui allait suivre: le village de mon enfance et mon propre père me bannissaient:

« - Harold! Tu est accusé d'avoir libéré des dragons, tu n'est pas utile a Beurk! Nous avons décidé de te bannir selon les lois des Dieux!, me dit mon père en me poussant dans la barque

-Papa pourquoi? Je...

-TAIS TOI!, me coupa t-il, tu n'est pas un viking! »

Mon père commença à pousser la barque dans l'eau tendis que je lui demendais pourquoi dans une litanie san fin:

« - Papa?, tentais-je

Tu n'est pas mon fils, me dit-il en me regardant comme si je n'existais pas »

Mon coeur se brisa a l'entente de ses cinqs mots, j'étais éffondré, et inconciement mon pouvoir s'activa pour éloigner ma barque de la source de ma souffrance. Je perdis la

notion du temps, regardant dans le vide, ressentant juste cette douleur insuportable qui vrillait mon coeur et mon ame, ce fut la faim qui me ramena a la réalitée. J'attrapais l'un

des morceaux de viande séchée et commençais à le manger, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux puis coulèrent tandis que j'éclatais en sanglots. La douleur augmenta a un tel

point que je me mis a hurler pour évacuer ma peine et un sentiment de trahison s'installa dans mon coeur, ils me m'avaient pas laisser de chance alors je survivrais pour leurs

prouver qu'ils ont tord! Qu'ils ne me connaissent pas du tout! Mes larmes se tarrissèrent d'elles-mêmes et je m'endormis dans la barque.

A Beurk, Geulfor hurlai sur son ami de toujours:

« - TU BANNI TON FILS! HONTE A TOI STOICK! CE N'EST QU'UN GAMIN DE QUINZE ANS,QUE CROIS-TU QU'ILVA LUI ARRIVER? IL VA MOURIR! IL EST TOUT

SEUL STOICK! IL N'AS JAMAIS NAVIGUER, IL NE SAIT PAS SE BATTRE! IL VA SE NOYER OU SE FAIRE BOUFFER PAR UN DRAGON! NE VIENT PLUS ME VOIR,

TU N'EST PLUS MON AMI! »

Le forgeron partit, laissant tout un village honteux derrière lui. Il rejoignit la forge et s'acharna sur le métal pour faire passer sa rage et son impuissance:

« - Pardonne moi Harold, je n'est rien pu faire, soufla t-il, mais je te jure que si tu reviens un jours tu pourras compter sur moi! Parole de Viking! »


	3. Chapter 3

_A Beurk, Geulfor hurlai sur son ami de toujours:_

_« - TU BANNI TON FILS! HONTE A TOI STOICK! CE N'EST QU'UN GAMIN DE QUINZE ANS,QUE CROIS-TU QU'IL VA LUI ARRIVER? IL VA MOURIR! IL _

_EST TOUT SEUL STOICK! IL N'AS JAMAIS NAVIGUER, IL NE SAIT PAS SE BATTRE! IL VA SE NOYER OU SE FAIRE BOUFFER PAR UN DRAGON! NE VIENT PLUS _

_ME VOIR, TU N'EST PLUS MON AMI! »_

_Le forgeron partit, laissant tout un village honteux derrière lui. Il rejoignit la forge et s'acharna sur le métal pour faire passer sa rage et son impuissance:_

_« - Pardonne moi Harold, je n'est rien pu faire, souffla t-il, mais je te jure que si tu reviens un jours tu pourras compter sur moi! Parole de Viking! »_

Chap 3: Naufrage et Découverte

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit noire et mon ventre grondait. Je mangeais un autre morceau de viande avant d'attraper l'une des trois gourdes d'eau pour boire,

j'attachais toutes mes affaires avec une corde puis j'observais le ciel pour m'orienter ( merci le livre d'astronomie viking!) et regardais aux alentours mais rien...pas

une seule ile! Je soupirais, me levais en m'étirant et décidais de marcher sur l'eau pour me dégourdir les jambes tout en utilisant mon pouvoir pour que ma barque me

suive. Je fredonnais quelques chansons vikings pour me donner du courage tout en continuant ma route, réfléchissant à mes options:

-éviter de croiser Alvin

-se cacher des Dragons

-trouver une île isolée où je trouverais à manger et a boire

-si l'option précédente est faite m'y construire une cabane et une petite forge

« -bon bah au travail! Il me faut une île où les dragons et Alvin ne me trouverons pas »

Je marchais toute la nuit dans la direction opposée a Beurk et d'après les étoiles j'allais a l'ouest, je remontais dans ma barque dès que le jour se leva, craignant de croiser

des bateaux. Le resta de la journée se passa plutôt bien, jusqu'au moment où une tempête me tomba dessus! J'eus juste le temps de protéger ma barque avec un bouclier

aquatique,je résistais jusqu'à ce que mes forces m'abandonnent et que je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut un souffle chaud sur mon visage qui me sortit de ma torpeur, j'ouvrais les yeux pour voir une tête de dragon noire et plate flanquée de deux grand yeux aussi verts

que les miens:

« - AHHHHHH! »

Je fis un bond en arrière tandis que le dragon décollait, me laissant seul, enfin presque seul remarquais-je en voyant la plage où je me trouvais remplie de dragons de toutes

les sortes! Je tombais dans les pommes, terrorisé à l'idée de me faire bouffer par des dizaines de Dragons!

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant à mon réveil qu'il ne me manquait pas un seul gramme de chair! Je me levais et rassemblais mes affaires, vérifiant qu'il ne me

manquait vérifiais l'état de ma barque,et gémissait de désespoir en voyant qu'elle était en morceaux, je m'emparais de ma hache avant d'ignorer les dragons et de

me diriger vers la forêt pour commencer à abattre les arbres nécessaires a la construction de ma future demeure et de ma future forge. Je prenais aussi des lianes, des

feuilles et de la mousse que je mettais a coté des arbres abattu. Je retournais à la plague pour manger et boire avant de trainer les restes ma barque sur le sable pour y

planquer le reste de mes affaires. Je retournais à mon travail de bucheron dans lequel je redoublais d'ardeur, ne m'arretant que pour boire où prendre quelques minutes

de pause. Quand le ciel commença à s'assombrir, je retournais sur la plague pour faire un feu, je mangeais de la viande, buvais un peu avant de m'enrouler dans une de mes

couvertures et de sombrer dans le sommeil. Pendant une semaine entière, je suivais le même rythme de vie: lever, toilette, petit déjeuner, travail, déjeuner, travail, diner,

toilette, dodo! J'explorais l'île avec l'espoir de trouver le petit dragon noir que j'avais vu le jour de mon arrivée sur l'île, je commençais a espérer qu'il soit encore ici, avec

d'autres dragons que je n'avais jamais vu! La cohabitation était assez simple puisqu'aucun d'eux ne n'avait attaqué, j'avais réalisé que les dragons n'étaient pas ce que l'on

croyait, je les saluais tous les matins et leurs souhaitais bonne nuit avant de dormir, recevant quelques grondements faible que je traduisais par " toi aussi". Voilà pourquoi

je me trouvais sur un versant de montagne glissant, impraticable en cherchant des endroits sùr où poser mes pieds, marchant doucement quand quelques caillou tombèrent

au dessus de moi! Je levais la tête dans l'intention de voir ce qu'il y avait au dessus de moi puis me maudissait au moment où je glissais en arrière et tombais, dans ma chute

je me cognais le ventre avant de perdre connaissance.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais sur un versant de montagne glissant, impraticable en cherchant des endroits sùr où poser mes pieds, marchant doucement **_

_**quand quelques caillou tombèrent au dessus de moi! Je levais la tête dans l'intention de voir ce qu'il y avait au dessus de moi puis me maudissait au moment **_

_**où je glissais en arrière et tombais, dans ma chute je me cognais le ventre avant de perdre connaissance.**_

Chap 4: Krokmou

Je me réveillais je ne sais pas combien de temps après ma chute pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le dragon noir qui me reniflait. Lorsqu'il vit que j'avais les yeux

ouverts il recula tandis que j'essayais de me redresser, un élancement dans le crâne me fis gémir. Le Furie Nocturne s'approcha et gronda doucement en me poussant

avec son museau:

"_Doucement! Je crois que je me suis cogné la tête!"

Le reptile pencha la tête sur le côté en lançant une sorte de gloussement:

"_Eh c'est pas drôle!, fis-je en me relevant doucement, bon comment je vais retourner à la plage moi?!"

Le dragon s'envola que fus sur mes pied, je commençais par regarder par où je pourrais remonter pour rejoindre le sentier avant de commencer mon ascension

vers mon but, le sentier qui était a 30 m au dessus de moi. Bien sur ma malchance légendaire frappa quand une de mes prises céda sous mon poids, j'hurlais, sùr

de m'eclater la tronche par terre quand une douleur lacinante fusa a travers mon bras. Je levais la tête pour voir le dragon qui m'avais rattrapé avec ses seres aiguisées,

il me déposa sur la plage en douceur, atterrissant à mes côtés en grondant doucement:

"_ Heu... Merci? Fis-je en lui tendant un poisson,... Krokmou? Bizarre j'aurais mis ma main a couper que..."

Krokmou sortit les crocs de ses gencives pour attraper le poisson que je lui tendais avant de l'avaler tout rond puis de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je tendais la

main vers lui en détournant le regard et attendit qu'il pose de lui-même sa tête contre ma paume. J'inspirais fortement quand je sentis ses écailles contre ma peau!

Elles étaient chaudes! Je retirais ma main en lui souriant, je sentais que la blessure de mon coeur commençait a se refermer doucement, grâce à Krokmou:

"_Merci mon grand! Tu sais je pense que les dragons sont tout aussi humains que les Vikings, vous avez des sentiments, des souvenirs et vous pensez comme n'importe

qui! Je suis né sur une île nommé Beurk, et j'y ais vécu comme un paria pendant quinze ans, juste parce que j'étais maladroit et que je suis frèle! Mais ici aucun d'entre vous

ne m'as jugé, ni croqué d'ailleurs! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma vrai famille, Terminais-je en ricannant"

Je m'approchais de Krokmou et j'hésitais avant d'envoyer toutes mes peurs voir le diable, le prenant dans mes bras, soulagé quand il posa sa tête sur mon épaule en ronronant.

Je regardais tout autour de nous, apercevant les autres dragons qui nous regardais avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux, une lueur que je voulais voir depuis très longtemps!

L'acceptation et la fierté de m'avoir avec eux, je sentais que je devenais l'un des leurs: libre de faire ce que je voulais quand je le voulais et où je voulais! J'utilisais mon

pouvoir pour arroser les dragons qui me regardèrent avec toute la malice possible avant qu'un Dragon Vipère ne m'attrape par les épaules et ne me jette a l'eau, je remontais

sur la plage en hurlant de rire, chose que je n'avais jamais faite a Beurk! Nous jouâmes avec l'eau pendant quelques longues minutes avant que mon estomac ne montre

son mécontantement et que je ne partent pécher un poisson que je fis griller sur un feu aimablement offert par un Terrible Terreur! Mon bonheur augmenta quand au moment

de partir dormir, Krokmou s'allongea derrière moi en m'entourant de sa queue puis en étendant son aile pour me protéger du vent et du froid! Nous nous étions endormis

rapidement l'un contre l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon dans ce chapitre, les beurkien vont enfin réalisé leur terrible erreurs! **

**Ils vont voir ce que ça fait de ne pas réfléchir avant de prendre des décisions!**

_**Mon bonheur augmenta quand au moment de partir dormir, Krokmou s'allongea derrière moi en m'entourant de sa queue puis en étendant son aile pour me**_

_**protéger du vent et du froid! Nous nous étions endormis rapidement l'un contre l'autre.**_

Chapitre5: Prise de conscience

Sur l'île de Beurk, les Vikings eux, semblaient avoir oublié Harold la Catastrophe. Seulement deux Vikings semblaient s'en souvenir: le premier était Guelfor,

mentor du garçon à la forge et qui accumulait le travail à la forge, faute d'apprenti pour aider le manchot unijambiste qu'il était! L'autre était Stoick Haddock,

dit Stoick l'immense, le père du banni, qui ne dormait plus depuis le bannissement de son fils, revant que son garçon se faisait bouffer par un dragon.

Les autres adolescent eux, continuaient leur entrainement de tueur de Dragons, sans se soucier de se qui aurait pu arrivé au fils du chef. Un soir pourtant,

le sujet revint sur le tapis:

"_Eh les gars?!, fis Kognedur

_Quoi Kogne?, dit Rustik, tu t'est trompé d'culotte?

_Mais nan crétin! Je me demandais ce que faisais Harold! Vous croyais qu'il est toujours en vie?

_Cet idiot?! En vie?! Nan jcrois pas, il doit être mort maintenant!, ajouta Astrid avec un reniflement de dédain, t'en pense quoi Rus'?

_ Chais pas on peut s'attendre a tout avec mon cousin!

_Ah ouais?!,fis Kranedur, jamais vu péché, jamais vu chassé! Au mieux il s'est noyé au pire il s'est fais bouffer!"

Astrid écarcquilla les yeux en hocqutant d'horreur:

"_ Justement! On l'as pas vu donc on sait pas si il sait le faire! Et personne ne lui a jamais laissé de chance!

_ Oups! La boulette!, firent les jumeaux, faut qu'on le dise aux adultes!"

Les adolescents détalèrent vers le Grand Hall où les adultes tenaient une réunion sur les Dragons, Rustik demanda la parole mais seul Stoick l'entendit:

"_SILENCE!, hurla Stoick, tu voulais dire quelque chose Rustik?

_ Oui et que personne ne m'interrompe! Avec les copains on parlait d'Harold quand on a réalisé que personne ne lui avait laissé de chance! Ni a la chasse,

ni a la péche! Même le chef qui est pourtant son propre père ne l'as jamais écouté!

Seul le silence répondit a cette tirade puis des murmures horifiés naquirent dans la salle. Puis tous se mirent a parler en même temps, rejettant la faute sur

l'autre quand soudain Stoick se leva, se rapellant les dernier mots qu'il avait dit a son fils:

"_ Nous pouvons encore partir a sa recherche! La glace est assez solide, nous partiront après demain! Un premier groupe puis un second deux jours plus tard!"

Tous partirent se coucher remontés a bloc pour faire les recherches dans le but de se faire pardonner! Guelfor lui était ravi que ses têtes de mule ait enfin décidé

de retrouver son apprenti!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tous partirent se coucher remontés a bloc pour faire les recherches dans le but de se faire pardonner! Guelfor lui était ravi que ses têtes de mule ait enfin**_

_**décidé de retrouver son apprenti!**_

Chap 6 nouveau pouvoir

Je me réveillais doucement et les souvenir de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, je souriais en me levant, Krokmou me lécha le visage en grondant doucement

puis en me suivant partout où j'allais.J'avais découvert un petit étang d'une eau si claire qu'elle scintillait doucement grâce au soleil, je me lavais rapidement

avant de me sécher, me rhabillais et observais le Furie Nocturne tenter de pecher des poisson sans succès. Soudain il se retrouva derrière moi et passant sa tête

entre mes jambes, il m'envoya légérement en l'air pour que j'atterisse sur son dos, je tentais de descendre quand il se mit a trottiner vers une grotte un peu plus

loin, me forcant a m'acrocher a son cou en serant les jambes de peur de glisser. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, je descendis de son dos puis il me poussa vers la grotte du

museau en ronronnant. J'y entrais sans aucune crainte, persuadé que mon ami a écailles ne m'enverait pas dans un endroit dangereux, pour y trouver la femme du

lac de Beurk:

"_ Tu as réussi le test que nous voulions te faire passer! Tu t'est fais ta propre opinion des dragons! Voilà pourquoi je te donne le pouvoir de communiquer avec

les dragons et le pouvoir de télépathie!

_ Madame c'est trop d'honneur!, balbutiais-je, mais j'accepte pour Krokmou et mes frères dragons!

_ Krokmou?

_ Le Furie Nocturne qui attend devant la grotte, son nom vient de ses crocs rétractables"

La femme éclata de rire avant de disparaitre dans une pluie d'étincelles blues, je retournais auprès de mon ami dragon,

"__Krokmou? Tu m'entend?_

__Harold? C'est toi petit frère?_

__Oui je te parle avec mon esprit, cadeau de la déesse_

__ Je vois! Tu vas mieux? _

__ ça peut aller... ma blessure commence seulement a se refermer"_

Je commençais a lui parler d'un projet que j'avais en tête: lui frabriquer une selle pour que je ne tombe plus de son dos! Il me demanda même s'il était possible

quej'adapte la selle pour que je puisse aller voler avec lui. Je lui disait aussi qu'il fallais que je commence a apprendre a utiliser une épée pour pouvoir défendre

les autresdragons, je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose! Une fois arrivé sur la plage, je commençais par couper du bois avec l'aide de mes frères,

l'assemblant pourcréer une cabane et une forge en cinq jours. Puis je prennais les mesures de Krokmou avant de me mettre au travail de confection de la selle,

qui une fois finie fus installéesur le dos de mon frère! Il voulais absolument m'offrir ses ailes pour que je puisse voyager avec lui! Nous avons mis trois jours pour

apprendre a voler enssemble, pendant lesquels les dragons de l'Est m'informèrent que les Vikings me cherchait! Je ricanais: mon île était a l'Ouest et je l'avais nommée

Dragotopia!


End file.
